


Vale of Tears

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: Dangerous Liaisons (1988)
Genre: M/M, 人鱼设定, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: Valmont x 双性人鱼Azolanby 番橙和我
Relationships: Vicomte de Valmont/Azolan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

在日后的沙龙和宴会里，子爵有无数机会炫耀他的经历。夫人和小姐们都爱听他的奇遇，在几分钟的故事时间里，巴黎最正派的女性都乐于忘记眼前的花花公子是何等的声名狼藉，给予他一位冒险家应得的尊敬。如果子爵那位惹人喜爱的小跟班恰好被允许在场，子爵不免从衣香鬓影中分出狡黠的一瞥，惹来男孩颇为不敬的偷笑。  
总体而言，子爵的奇谈绝非胡编乱造。至少在最关键的那幕上，他的描述堪称一丝不差。那条晕了头的人鱼确实是在青天白日下直直跃到了甲板上，青绿色的长尾上每一片鳞都在艳阳下泛着弧光。（“恐怕这奇异的生灵也为您的魅力所倾倒。”一位甜美如蜜的交际花这么说道）随船的教士尖叫出声：“这是海妖！上帝啊！”在接下来的一段里子爵稍稍调整了一下叙述的顺序，以免让女士们产生什么不必要的误会。“我告诫这位惊魂未定的可怜人，休要再提那受异教徒膜拜的邪灵，这必是上帝神圣造物中的又一物类。”至于人鱼的俊俏容貌和那双纯净无暇的大眼睛，稍后再叙也无伤大雅。  
至于那些不宜在高雅的女士们面前谈论的关节自然要隐去，我们恪守礼仪的Valmont子爵并未在那些庄重的场合里吐露过分毫。

Valmont子爵晃着手里的酒杯，等待着水手前来汇报。人鱼的出现把所有人都吓了一跳，很费了些力气才把这奇异的生物锁在了甲板底下的储藏室里。相较于成天絮絮叨叨的随船教士的悲观态度，Valmont可兴奋多了。征服女人已经不是新鲜事情，但是捕获一条人鱼？这是一笔绝无仅有的谈资。为了确保人鱼能活到上岸那天，Valmont每天都派水手送些食物进去。他还筹备着，要请来那位最权威的博物学家，一探这奇异物种的究竟。  
但是今天派去的水手过了两个钟头还没有回来。Valmont决定亲自下去检查人鱼的情况。当他走进储藏室，眼前是让他怒不可遏的一幕。颈上套着铁项圈的生物被水手骑在身下，人类的阴茎在人鱼的下身进进出出，那条象征珍奇的长尾在地板上狂乱地扭动着。Valmont情愿看到人鱼用尖利的牙齿撕扯血肉，也不愿意自己的贵重的藏品被一个肮脏的水手玷污。  
“老，老爷。”那水手慌慌张张地从人鱼身体里退出，简直不知道要怎样系上裤子。  
“不想被我割掉睾丸就快滚。”Valmont没心思惩罚这愚蠢的水手，当务之急是要检查人鱼的情况。这条可怜的人鱼似乎已经虚弱到活不了太久。Valmont先查看了刚刚被水手操过的地方，那是一个位于下腹与尾巴交界处的囊袋。本该关上的袋口被水手操得外翻，露出里面与人类阴茎和阴道相似的两个器官。其中那个像阴道口一样的地方被干得红肿，不受控地抽搐着挤压出一股的人类精液。Valmont轻轻碰了碰那个部位，人鱼立即发出一声尖叫，转向子爵银蓝色的眼睛似乎满是茫然的神情，似乎完全理解不了刚刚那个人对自己做了什么。  
这是Valmont第一次这么近距离观察这条人鱼，也是他第一次注意到这动物有多么漂亮。它的眼睛与人类不同，在昏暗的室内能闪闪发光，就像洒满月光的碎波。褐色头发泛着水光，紧贴它苍白的脸颊。只是它的嘴唇已经脱皮，腰胯部的鳞甲也干裂了。上帝啊，或许它只是动物，但他看上去就像个无辜受难的年轻男孩。  
“你需要水吗？”Valmont说出口就后悔了，人鱼怎么可能能理解他的意思，但他还是继续说道，“好吧，不管你懂不懂都给我听着：我会给你打点海水，再给你准备一个水缸，而你必须给我活着到岸。”  
Valmont有些急躁的跑出了储藏室，大声嚷嚷着要求仆人们把他的猎物清洗干净，又把船队花了不少时间捕捞到的新奇品种的鱼类从水缸里丢了出去。没办法，船上只有一个水缸，只能用来养最珍贵的动物。  
水缸尺寸不大，正好能容纳人鱼。一进入水缸人鱼就蜷缩着鱼尾沉到水底。大部分时间它都在昏迷，也不吃任何丢给它的鱼虾。眼看着人鱼越来越苍白消瘦，Valmont只想快点回到陆地，他迫切需要一个了解这种生物的专家。你可以说是他虚荣心作祟，他还没有向贵族小姐们炫耀过他的宠物；也可以说他怜香惜玉，哪怕对方是个漂亮的海妖。但更多的还是他的控制欲，他厌恶情况不受他的支配，也讨厌超出他理解和掌控的事物，就像这个人鱼的突然出现，现在它又要悄然死去。  
上岸后，Valmont谢绝了一切听闻此事想要登门观赏的人们，其中不乏有一些出高价者。他让仆人从水缸里捞出奄奄一息的人鱼，安放在他价值不菲的丝绸床上。他花重金找了好几个素有起死回生之称的医生和牧师，甚至还有一个巫师，宽敞的卧室一下子就站满了人。好奇心重的仆人们也围在房间门口向里偷看，直到被子爵呵斥离去。  
“如你们所见，这是一种稀奇的生物。我想，它就是古老传说中的人鱼。”Valmont顿了顿，“但它看上去似乎情况不佳，我对此毫无头绪，希望诸位能帮我医治它。如果能让这美丽的生物焕发生机，在我的鱼缸里悦动，我会付你们双倍，不，三倍报酬。”  
在场的医生都只从醉倒在酒吧的水手嘴里听说过这生物的故事：它们用歌声蛊惑船长，让船只触礁……牧师们也并不比医生了解更多，只好面面相觑，默不作声。一个胆子稍大的医生率先上前。出于谨慎考虑，他带上了皮手套，毕竟人鱼锋利的牙齿看起来能把他的整个胳膊都咬断。他仔仔细细检查了人鱼的身体各处，从头发到鱼尾，都没发现任何不妥。老实说，他也不知道人鱼每个器官应该长什么样，但是子爵的赏赐过于丰厚，值得他冒险一试。他不可避免地注意到下腹部的囊袋，他轻轻拨弄开袋口，惊讶地发现里面有两个类人的生殖器。医生缓缓地把手指伸进袋口，一直紧闭双眼的人鱼突然醒了过来，银蓝色的眼睛迷茫地望着医生。医生被海妖的眼睛震慑，手指停了下来。人鱼却对此颇为不满，它挺了挺腰胯，让医生的手指进入到更深的位置，甚至碰到了它的“阴唇”。“你……希望我碰这里吗？”医生喃喃自语，他不知道这个长得跟人类阴道一样的器官是不是用途也是一样的，他试探性地将一根手指戳进一张一合的穴口，人鱼的穴肉马上含吮起手指来。这又把医生吓坏了，他以为自己的手指马上要被人鱼下面的“嘴”吃了。人鱼没有留意到医生的恐惧，自顾自地上下摆动起鱼尾，让医生的手指能捅到更深的部位。没过几下它就腰身痉挛，穴道失禁般喷出一道晶莹的体液。  
医生震惊地望着满手带着海水咸味的液体，许久才对Valmont禀报道，“子爵大人，我想，您的宠物应该是发情了。”


	2. Chapter 2

哪怕是Valmont子爵，也震惊于医生大胆的诊断。但这是个合情合理的解释，不是吗？很多动物都有固定的发情期，得不到交配就要忍受肉体上的折磨。还有那位可怜的被迷惑的水手……子爵心中原本被当作笑话弃置的渴望骤然复活，这深陷色欲的海妖，当它扭动长尾时，那体态岂不是比所有的女人都要妩媚？  
“但你不只是一头动物，对吗？”子爵若有所思地抚摸着人鱼湿漉漉的头发，顶着一张俊俏少年面孔的异类顺从地坐起，把白皙的上身裸露在水面之上，呆呆地盯着子爵看。  
子爵注意到他的宠物还不安地摆着尾，这让他饶有兴趣地扬起了嘴角：“那可怜的水手是被你这幅淫荡的模样勾引的对吗？我明白了，他是你的猎物——我也是你的猎物吗？”  
子爵试探着把手伸到他的下腹部，果不其然，那处囊袋的开口立刻就打开了。子爵拨弄了几下开口处滑腻的嫩肉，又收回了手指，转而抚摸尾部那些排列精致的微凉鳞片。人鱼像是不满，咿呀了几声，像是融化般滑入水中，那翕张的小口追逐着子爵移动的手指。  
“你算是知道我们这些陆上生物能给你怎样的快乐了。”子爵漫不经心似的绕着人鱼生殖袋的开口画圈，“这可不行，你得学着做个好女孩。不然，只要动动手指摸摸你下面的小嘴，谁都可以把你骗走。”  
人鱼不明所以地歪头看子爵，被挑起又不得满足的欲望让他焦躁不已。他赌气似的猛地一甩长尾，把水溅了子爵一身。  
子爵并不生气，两指猛地破入人鱼的生殖腔中，刺进了发情期时刻润滑着的阴道中。人鱼惊叫了一声，立刻瘫软了下去，两手扒着水缸的边沿，气喘吁吁。  
“你瞧，我有样好东西要送给你。”子爵再度抽出了手，拿出了一件雕刻精细的玩具。人鱼的表情显示，他完全认出了这是什么东西。他好奇地用指尖触碰着它，碰到它冰冷的无机质表面后又大失所望似的缩手低头。  
“噢，你很不满意。”子爵大笑起来，抓住人鱼长着稀疏鳞片的腰身，把尺寸可观的牙制假阳塞进了那张久旷的小嘴里。  
子爵缓慢而有力地捣弄着人鱼的小穴，惹得他不停地发出细微妩媚的呻吟。  
“好女孩得学会自己取乐。”子爵牵过人鱼的手，让他握住假阴茎外端的柄，手把手地教导人鱼如何肏到自己的最深处。  
人鱼很快就找到了最让自己愉快的节奏和角度，不用子爵帮忙也玩得不亦乐乎，不一会儿就泄在了自己的手上，还含着那根已经被他的身体捂热了的玩具不舍得吐出来。  
子爵满意地亲了亲人鱼的额头，他几乎已经等不及亲自进入他的宠物的身体了。  
Valmont脱掉衣服跨入水缸中，溅起一大堆水花。人鱼仍在高潮余韵中，鱼尾轻轻颤动着，胀大的阴茎从敞开的生殖袋口露出头。Valmont温柔地握住人鱼挺立的生殖器，开始缓慢地上下套弄，人鱼颤抖地更厉害了。“别怕，这会让你很舒服的。”Valmont熟练地揉搓起阴囊，又用指腹摩擦起湿润的铃口，“看上去你的性器官与我们并无不同，喜欢这样吗？还是想要我更快点？”除了急促的喘息人鱼没有发出任何声响，但它努力摆动臀部把自己的阴茎往子爵手里送的动作已经做出了回答。Valmont不介意嚷人鱼更舒服点，他加快了手上的速度。不一会人鱼的性器便一抖一抖地射在了Valmont手上，白色的黏液从指缝流到水缸里。  
“现在轮到你回报我了。”子爵握住自己的阴茎磨蹭着人鱼两片微微痉挛的肉唇，人鱼的性器也在这摩擦中又抬起了头。子爵忍不住笑出声，“你还真是贪得无厌。”  
Valmont一个用力挺进，人鱼紧致的穴口被他撑开。他听到人鱼的喉咙里发出细微的呻吟。就像在海面上破碎的气泡。人鱼的内部更光滑更柔软，温度也更低，Valmont从来没有在哪个人类女子的身上体验过这种极致的感觉。他火热的阴茎被水淋淋的肉壁包裹，穴肉就如蛟蛇一般绞缠吸吮着，层层叠叠的快感从下体蹿升。子爵急促的插入又抽出，人鱼失控地尖叫一声，紧紧地抓住了他的衣服，湿冷的胸膛紧贴着他，双肩因为剧烈的快感而控制不住地耸动。  
人鱼苍白的皮肤上浮着不正常的红晕，随着子爵的动作而快乐。在Valmont每次抽出后，人鱼都挺起腰部和尾巴，让Valmont下次捅进时能狠狠地撞进人鱼身体最敏感的深处。“是所有人鱼都这么淫荡，还是只有你这样？你们是靠下半身来纠缠水手，将他们引至死亡吗？”子爵越操越快，越操越深，顶得人鱼呜呜直叫，穴口都被摩擦出了一些白色泡沫。在人鱼到达第三次高潮时，温热的淫液从它体内涌出，浇在了Valmont火热的性器上。Valmont感觉包裹自己的肉壁瞬间缩紧了，他也控制不住地射在了人鱼的身体里。  
人鱼双目失神，敞着嫣红肿胀的穴口随呼吸一翕一张，好像贪婪的小嘴吞吐着带泡沫的黏液。  
“你也会将我引至死亡吗？”高潮后子爵粗喘着抱住了人鱼纤细的躯体。人类较高的体温似乎让它有些不适，在子爵的怀里轻微地挣扎着，“那么，你等待的时机是这一刻吗？”  
但人鱼只是渐渐地在Valmont臂弯里安顿了下来。它缓慢地扇动着眼睫，目光像个不知世事的孩子，不一会儿就昏昏欲睡。  
Valmont的征服欲得到了完全的满足，他餍足地俯下身子亲了亲人鱼的嘴角，就像爱抚自己最合意的宠物。对方只是迷迷糊糊地仰起头，不解其意。  
“今后你会跟我一起生活，我得给你取个名字。就叫你Azolan吧。你应该感到荣幸，这是我童年最喜欢的狗的名字。”


End file.
